


Αγάπη μου (My Love)

by cissathebookworm



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, barry allen is the greek god hermes, oliver queen is the greek god apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen is the reincarnation of Hermes. He keeps remembering parts of his past until he is reunited with his lover: Leonard Snart, formerly an ancient Greek thief named Leonard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Αγάπη μου (My Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got inspiration for this story off of the lovely story being written by a fellow AO3 user, and I'm sorry I can't remember their name. So if you see another story on here where Len is remembering about a past life as an ancient Greek thief, you found my inspiration. Plus, I'm sorry for how the work is kinda awkward looking with all the extra spaces, I'm still learning how to post and use this site. :)

_The day that Christianity was worshiped by a majority of the population was the day that the gods died. They had seen it coming for ages, and as thus, had all gathered together to share their last days together. They knew the moment that they had moments to live. “The incantation.” Zeus ordered Apollo._

__

_Apollo nodded and quickly gave the incantation, “I do not know how many of us it will reincarnate or if indeed any of us will.”_

__

_“No matter what, there is hope yet, brother.” Artemis replied, “Even if only one of us reincarnates, you will have succeeded.”_

__

_“Thank you, sister.”_

__

_“Always.”_

__

_The gods and goddesses took one last look around at each other as brightness appeared, burning its way through those gathered, leaving a trail of gold dust in its midst. A gust of wind blew up and sent the dust swirling through the air. The gods and goddesses of old were no more._

__

Barry woke up in a cold sweat, shaking slightly as if he were the one to have been burned by the golden light. His feet cramped up for a few seconds as he tried to stand, causing him to stumble. Barry looked at his alarm clock, the green light read three am as if had been for the past week and a half. The same dream had been plaguing him and he still had no clue what it meant. Sighing, Barry makes his way to the ensuite bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later he was pouring a bowl of cereal and after another ten minutes he left the house and made his way to his lab at the CCPD. He clocked in, nodded to the night CSI and walked into his lab. Barry spent the rest of the night holed up in his lab working on old cold cases that the previous CSI had left, already having caught up on all his current cases and even having gone over cases that were assigned to other CSI’s.

Six cold cases solved later, Barry saw that the clock read eight-thirty, the time he was really supposed to come to work at. Barry rubbed his eyes and tried not to think too hard on the dream. He got up and made his way down to the captain’s office. “Allen, another early morning?”

“Yeah,” He tiredly said, “Couldn’t sleep again last night.” Barry plopped down the six cold case files on Singh’s desk.

“Cold cases?” Singh asks.

Barry nodded, “Did you happen to have any new cases that I could work on….?” He asks hopefully.

Singh smiles at Barry, knowing that he’s been having a rough time the past two weeks, “Yeah, I do. I was going to give it to one of the other CSI’s to look over, but considering you’re all caught up. It’s a robbery case, Detective West is working it, I’m sure he can fill you in.”

“Thanks.” Barry gives the captain a tired smile and ambled over to Joe’s desk.

_Dike smiled at Barry, “How are you faring?”_

__

_“Not as well as I could. My favorite has befallen a patch of misfortune with justice.” Barry smiled at Dike, “I suppose you would know nothing about that, would you?”_

__

_“Hermes, I know not to mess with your favorite. He is, of course, very handsome, I can see why you are so fascinated by such a tiny human.”_

__

_“He is more than just looks.” Barry sharply replies, “He has a brain and his thievery skills are unparalleled. Not that that is something you can stop to appreciate, o goddess of justice.”_

__

_Dike grinned, “And that, dear friend, is why we should not get along, o god of thieves.”_

__

_Barry smiled in return, “But yet we do, friend.”_

__

_“Yet we do.” Dike returned. “I would suggest you take your complaints up with Themis, I have heard talk that she wishes to smite all thieves from the planet.”_

__

_“She wouldn’t dare.” Barry growls, “She knows what my wrath would be.”_

__

_Dike calmly replies, “And that is why she has not yet dared. Do be calm, brother, anger is not befitting of you.”_

__

_Barry rolls his eyes, “I am calm and will remain so as long as your mother dares not smite my thieves, tell her that I would make good on my promise is she thinks to do so.”_

__

_“Of course.” Dike promises as she floats off to attend to her business, leaving Barry standing alone._

__

Barry wakes up from where he had fallen asleep at his workstation and rubs at his eyes. Joe smiles at the sight, “How are you?”

Barry sighs, “I keep having these dreams.”

“Dreams?” Joe prods.

“Yeah,” Barry nods, “Strange ones too.”

“Strange how? Like meta strange?”  
  


Barry sighs, “I wish. I keep dreaming that I’m the god of thieves, Hermes from Ancient Greece myth. And then there’s specific ones about...him.”

_“Lord Hermes!” A man falls to his knees at the sight of Barry, “What may I do for your lordship?”_

__

_“Stand tall, Leonard.” Barry replies._

__

_“But, my lord-”_

__

_Barry rolls his eyes, “I wish for you to stand, Leonard.” Once he had done that, Barry added, “And for you to call me Hermes. None of this ‘lord’ nonsense.”_

__

_Leonard blushes, “That would be too improper, my lord.”_

__

_“Please, it is my wish as you are my favorite. You have always been considerate of your stealing and you are always generous to both me and the poor with the loot.”_

__

_“I-I am your favorite?” Leonard asks in amazement._

__

_Barry smiles, “Without doubt.”_

__

_“Barry. Barry! BARRY!” Leonard yells. Barry frowned, that’s not how this was supposed to go._

__

“Barry!” Joe called once more.

“Joe?” Barry mumbled, confused and disoriented. “Where am I?”

“In your lab.” Joe murmurs in concern, “You just spaced out.”

Barry blinked away the rest of his confusion, “I just had one of the dreams again.”

“You weren’t even asleep this time. They’re getting worse aren’t they?”

Barry nodded, “I’ve been having them more and they’re growing in clarity.”

“I think you should let Caitlin take a look at you, see what she can do.” Joe pushed Barry towards the door, “I’ll tell the Captain that you’re taking the rest of the day off.”

“But-”

Joe glared at Barry, “He’ll understand. Now go.”

Barry gave up, nodded his consent, and headed out towards STAR Labs, arriving within seconds. “Hey Caitlin.” Barry greeted as he came into the room.

“Barry.” Caitlin smiled at her friend, “Aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

Barry nodded, “Joe sent me over here. I’ve been having these dre-” Barry collapsed onto the floor mid sentence.

Cisco, who had been walking in the door when Barry fell, rushed over and helped Caitlin move Barry to the hospital bed. “What happened?” Cisco demanded.

“I don’t know!” Caitlin cried, “He was just talking and then all the sudden he collapses!”

_Barry leaned into Leonard’s touch, smiling at what the man was saying. His eyes flickered down to Leonard’s lips before looking back at the man himself as he gestured as he explained his story. Barry gave into his temptations and stole a kiss. Barry drew back in horror, “That was horrible of me, I’ll just-”_

__

_Before Barry could fly away, Leonard pulled him into a kiss. Leaning back, the two smiled stupidly at each other, “I have been wanting to do that for a long time.”_

__

_“I have wished to do this since you first gave offering to me. You are remarkable.” Barry complimented, causing Leonard to blush happily._

__

_****_

__

_“We must not speak of this outside of my temples, lest my family catches word.” Barry regretfully states._

__

_Leonard nods in understanding, “I understand.”_

__

_“I wish it was not so.” Barry’s frown deepens._

__

_“They are your family and you are an equal, why could you not choose me?”  Leonard softly questions._

__

_Barry regretfully smiles, “I am their messenger, they view me beneath them. They care not for your gender, just that a worthless god like me would hope to make a lover immortal. I am doomed to be bound to another that is already immortal.” Barry runs his fingers down the side of Leonard’s face, “I wish it were not so.”_

__

_“Is there no other way?”_

__

_“I wish there was. They would never allow you to become immortal nor let me become human.”_

__

_Leonard stares at Barry in amazement, “You would think to give up your immortality?”_

__

_“For you,” Barry whispers, “I would give up my immortality to spend a human life with you.”_

__

_Leonard smiles and draws Barry into another kiss only to be cut off short by thunder ringing as Zeus appears. Zeus raises his lightning bolt and heaves it as if to smite Leonard. “Father! Please, Lord Zeus, do not harm him!” Barry pleads._

__

_“And why would I think to leave this piece of human scum alone?”_

__

_“I love him!” Barry cries, “Lord Zeus, please spare him! I will leave him alone and never lay eyes on him again if you just spare his life!” Barry pleads with Zeus, “Just let him live. I’m begging you Lord Zeus…..” Tears pool in Barry’s eyes as Zeus stares harshly on, “Please, Father.” Barry begs one last time, “Please let him live.”_

__

_“You would never contact him nor lay eyes on him again?” Zeus demands._

__

_Barry nods frantically, “I swear it on the River Styx that I shall never contact nor lay eyes on him again.”_

__

_“You have the evening. Then you must never contact nor scry him out, is it understood Hermes?”_

__

_“It is understood.” Barry nods in agreement._

__

_The moment Zeus disappears from the temple, Leonard pulls Barry into a hug, “It was never my intent to bring harm your way.” Barry mutters into Leonard’s taller frame._

__

_There is a pause before Leonard responds, “I know.”_

__

_“I am so sorry.” Leonard pulls Barry away to look him in the eyes before pulling him into a tender kiss._

__

_The two fall into an evening of passion before they fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. When Leonard wakes up he finds a pendant  holding down a note that reads: ‘Len, I wish I could have stayed until you had awaken, but morning had dawned on Olympus. Keep this pendant as a token of my love. Keep it on you always, it will protect you from all harm. I am no longer able to protect you as a patron god should be able to, I have asked Apollo to watch over you and update me as to your plights, he is an excellent patron god. Do not continue to sacrifice to me, I do not wish Zeus to bring his wrath down upon you. Apollo is kind and sympathetic to our cause. Do not fret, we will meet again.’_

__

_Leonard angrily swiped at the gathering tears as he pocketed the note and picked up the pendant to look at. The front and back bore the sacred signs of Hermes, while the sides read ‘Ερμής,’ Hermes’ name. Leonard smiled as he pocketed that too, tucking it so he could always feel it against his skin._

__

_From Olympus, Hermes took one last look at Leonard in Apollo’s scrying pool before turning away to wipe away his tears. “Father is trying to protect you, brother.” Apollo tried to comfort Barry._

__

_Barry nodded sadly, “I know that, but it hurts.”_

__

_“Love can burn you.”_

__

_“I wish I did not know that from experience, brother.” Barry looked pained as he started to walk away, “I need to deliver a message to Athena.”_

__

_“Brother…” Apollo trails off, unsure how to continue. Apollo pulls Barry into a hug and whispers in his ear, “I will keep you as updated as courtesy allows me to check on him.”_

__

_In a broken and defeated tone, Barry replies, “Thank you.”_

__

_The brothers break apart and Barry pulls himself up and makes himself look decent. He nods once at Apollo before taking off in flight to deliver his message. Apollo looks sadly after his broken brother before turning to complete his own tasks._

__

Barry violently wakes up, tears streaming down his face. “Μην νομίζετε ότι έχετε ξεχάσει! Λεωνάρδος.....Σε αγαπώ.” His eyes were glazed over as he stared blindly into the distance.

The gathered group, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, Iris, Felicity, and Diggle, looked at Oliver in confusion. “‘Do not think I have forgotten you. Leonard, I love you.’” Oliver smiled sadly, “Leonard was his lover. Zeus was uncomfortable with the idea of Hermes giving up his immortality for a human.”

“This is so hard to believe.” Cisco comments.

 

“And a guy running faster than the speed of sound doesn’t bother you?” Oliver questions with a laugh.

Cisco nods, “Yeah, that can be explained by science.”

“This really is rather hard to believe.” Caitlin puts in, “I mean, you and Barry being reincarnations of Ancient Greek gods?”

“That’s impossible.”  Iris breaths.

Oliver smirks, “Then how do you possibly explain Barry and I suddenly having the ability to speak Ancient Greek. And how do you explain us having a set of memories that are not our own?”

“Μου λείπεις.” Barry speaks once again, “Απόλλωνα, σας παρακαλώ κρατήσει καλή φροντίδα του.”

Oliver smiles at Barry, “Εγώ θα παρακολουθήσουν πάνω του για εσάς. Λεωνάρδος είναι ασφαλές, υπόσχομαι.” Oliver brushes a piece of hair out of Barry’s face, “Ερμής, ξυπνήστε.”

Slowly Barry’s eyes loose their glaze and he looks brokenly at Oliver, “Apollo?”

Oliver smiles sweetly and pulls Barry into a hug, “Of course it is me, brother.”

“It still hurts.” Barry mutters into Oliver’s chest.

“I know.” Oliver pushes Barry away far enough to look at his face, “I do happen to know that my spell worked on Leonard too.”

Barry’s eyes lit up, “Are you serious!?”

Oliver nods, “Completely. Barry, he’s out there and now that you remember, you should be able to find him.”

“Will he remember?” Barry looked unsure.

“When he touches your pendant he should remember. I looked into where it was and found that it’s right here in Central City, at the museum. That means that Leonard should be drawn to it and he’ll try to steal it.”

“Oh my god.” Barry breaths, “Leonard Snart.”

“What about Snart?” Joe butts in.

“My Leonard is Leonard Snart. It makes sense!” Barry exclaims, “I’ve always been drawn to him and I’ve had irrational thoughts to protect him and the odd one of helping him finish a heist. He’s always willing to throw something at me and I’m always subconsciously willing to let him get away with things. Makes sense since I’m the god of thieves, so him stealing things is good in some part of my hidden brain!”

Oliver grins, “I shouldn’t be happy that Leonard Snart is your Leonard, but I’m happy you’re finding him again. I should have thought of a better reincarnation spell. Why did you let me use that one?” Oliver accuses.

Barry laughs, “Nothing can stop you once you set your mind to it.”

“Fair enough, I gue-”

Barry startles, “He’s at the museum, he’s already in the exhibit.”

“Go.” Oliver orders, “As soon as he touches that pendant, he’ll remember.”

“I’ll pull up the video feeds for the museum.” Felicity mutters as she stalks over to the computers.

Barry zips into the Flash suit and after giving Oliver another quick hug, he’s out of STAR Labs and in the museum in a matter of seconds. The remaining group sits down to watch the show. “Barry, he’s in Hall C.” Cisco calls over the comms.

“Thanks!” Barry responds before he slips into the shadowed part of Hall C, watching and waiting for Leonard’s hands to come into contact with the pendant. Barry and the group watch anxiously as Leonard disarms the security around the pendant. He picks it up in his gloved hands and looks at it for a few long seconds. As if in a daze, Leonard sets the pendant down as he pulls off his gloves and shoves them in his pocket. He then picks the pendant back up and drops it with the intensity that the memories come rushing back in.

Barry quickly moves forward, catching the pendant and putting it down on the pedestal it came off of.  He waits a minute for Leonard’s pain to go down before speaking, “Leonard?”

Leonard looks up and meets Barry’s eyes with his own. He doesn’t respond as he stares at Barry with equal amounts of awe and confusion. “Hermes?” Leonard finally breaths out.

Barry’s responding smile is breathtaking as he sweeps Leonard into a crushing hug. “Λεωνάρδος!”

“Ερμής.” Leonard replies, a smile growing on his face. “You did say we would meet again.”

Barry laughs as he scoops Leonard up into his arms and runs them back to STAR Labs. When the two had safely stopped, Barry started to explain, “Apollo was the one to set the reincarnation spell. He was kind enough to include you.”

“Why did you need to reincarnate?” Leonard questions.

“The day Christianity trumped the Olympians as being worshiped is the day we died. It happened to the other ancient deities and I assume some day it will happen to recent religions. It was decades after your death.” Barry looked crestfallen at the admission.

Leonard pulled Barry into a hug, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It was my father’s. We’re together again, that’s all that matters.” Barry’s smile grew as he clung to Leonard’s side.

Leonard’s grip on Barry was equally strong. The two were unaware of the other’s presence until Oliver coughed. “Are you two done yet?”

“Shut up, Oliver.” Barry grumbled.

Oliver laughed, “You’re welcome.”

Leonard’s eyes took in Oliver’s form, “Apollo?”

“ Ο ένας και μοναδικός.” Oliver replied.

“Θα ήθελα να σας ευχαριστήσω για την προσοχή πάνω μου μέχρι το θάνατό μου.” Leonard spoke softly.

Oliver’s eyes softened from their usually hard glint, “Ήταν χαρά μου να είναι προστάτης θεός σας, έστω και για ένα μικρό χρονικό διάστημα.”

“Shut up you two, you’re ruining the moment.”  Barry complained as he broke out of Leonard’s hug.

“Αγάπη μου.” Leonard pressed a kiss to the side of Barry’s head. Barry smiled softly and allowed himself to be pulled into another embrace. “You were what I was always missing.”

Barry blushed. “Sap.” He teased, “Hardened criminal is really just a gigantic teddy bear.”

“I swear to Zeus if you ever let my sister hear you say that.”

Barry laughs, “I’ll have to meet your sister first.”

 

**“Anything.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't know Greek. I used Google Translate, so I'm sorry if you do speak Greek and what I was trying to say got screwed up! :) And now for the translations (first the Greek words then the corresponding English translation in the next set of phrases):
> 
>  
> 
> Μου λείπεις  
> Απόλλωνα, σας παρακαλώ κρατήσει καλή φροντίδα του  
> Εγώ θα παρακολουθήσουν πάνω του για εσάς  
> Leonard είναι ασφαλές, υπόσχομαι  
> Ερμής, ξυπνήστε.  
> Λεωνάρδος  
> Ο ένας και μοναδικός  
> Θα ήθελα να σας ευχαριστήσω για την προσοχή πάνω μου μέχρι το θάνατό μου.  
> Ήταν χαρά μου να είναι προστάτης θεός σας, έστω και για ένα μικρό χρονικό διάστημα.  
> Αγάπη μου.
> 
> I miss you  
> Apollo, I beg you keep good care of him  
> I will watch over him for you  
> Leonard is safe, I promise  
> Hermes, wake up.  
> Leonard  
> The one and only  
> I should thank you for watching over me until my death.  
> It was my pleasure to be your patron god, if only for a short time.  
> My love.


End file.
